Hidden
by HeraAphrodity
Summary: Lenora is thrown into Narnia. Here she will go through lies, love, war, and hurt. She never thought something like this would happen to a plain girl like her. Now she figured out she had unknown memories, she now has big secrets to hide, and two men whom have previously dated her like her. But no one knows her identity except her and queen Lucy. Who is be Lady Lenora Sirena Guerra?
1. The Start of old happenings

**I do not own the Narnia series or of these lyrics unless I said so. Thank You!**

_**Oc prov.**_

I clutched tightly onto my American doll. Her auburn hair was resting in waves as I held her close to my chest. I could feel the hard bark of the tree as I rested against it putting my feet on the branch. I was scared. I was running in the woods then I fell down and a wave of memories hit me. I had fixed my appearance to look differently but this was impossible. I heard the crunching of leaves and attempted to nestled myself closer into the tree if possible. I was completely lost.

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

Guillaume was on his afternoon stroll in the woods when he heard a rustling in the woods. He looked up and saw a girl of 16 summers. She had dirty blonde hair that went half way down her back. She had olive tinted skin and eyes Guillaume could not understand he called the maiden down from her perch. "Hello. I am Guillaume, are thee alone?" She nodded her head her hair flying while doing so. "What is your name?"

"Tiffany sir." replied the girl whom clenched her doll tighter.

"Come down Tiffany if you are truly alone thy wife and I shall take thee in. You will be our daughter and us your parents. Do you have any other name, Tiffany unheard of here?" Spoke Guillaume aloud.

"You can call me Lenora, would that be better." She replied timidly.

"Yes! That is perfect. From this day forward you shall be Lady Lenora Sirena Guerra," announced Guillaume. Lenora and Guillaume smiled then he lead her to the home of him and his wife whom were the Duke and Duchess of Beruna. Not a person had seen his wife inyears and she looked just enough like both of them to pull off as their child and say she resembles her Grandmother from Avra. It would work out perfectly they would have the child they never could have had and Lenora could have a home.

_**6 months later**_

"Darling the king has sent a note!" yelled Imelda, Lenora's mother and Guillaume's wife. "He wishes for the whole family to stay it the castle for the winter." She announced excitedly. " Oh Lenora this will be your fist time to meet him and the other nobles as well as I. Oh is this not just the most wonderful thing." Imelda exclaimed.

Lenora looked up from her leather bound book that was about the history of Narnia. She looked toward her mother with caring eyes. "Indeed mother. It would be a grand treat." She said. Truthfully she couldn't care less about going to the castle. He would be there and it would be very painful, but she looked different. She had changed her features so she was not as he recognized.

Lenora then walked up to her room and got her song book out. She went to her piano and began to sing a sing that was perfect for her feelings right now.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did_

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did...

Just then her mother walked in. "You have a lovely voice dear," Imelda said proudly. "The kings will surly love it." She stated.

"Mother what if I do not care about the king? I want to love a man whom loves me can I do that?" Lenora asked timidly. She truly did not want her parents to have her fall for the King. She knew all parents wanted that and her sprints were not exception. Imelda gave a look of sympathy and love to her daughter. She then strode over to Lenora and held her tightly in a motherly embrace.

"Honey whether or not you love the king we will still loved you. We care about you and want what is best for you. If you wish to be a man like lady we will support you if you wish to chase the king like a crazy girl we will support you. We always will sweetheart remember that please. Lenora's face grew a huge smile and she slung her arms around her mother tears of pure happiness escaping from her eyes. She forgot everything then other than her mother's protective embrace.

_**One week later **_

_**Lenora's Prov.**_

I stepped out of the carriage and smiled. I saw four eyes looking at me neither of which I wanted. I placed a smile on my face and walked in step with my mother. We greeted the royals. That included King Caspian X, High King Peter, High Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy. I was personally shown to my chambers by Queen Lucy. Our chambers were right next to one another's. My room Had a mahogany door with 5 gems: sapphire, diamond, amethyst, ruby, and an emerald. I smiled think back.

_I touched the crystal knob and as usual all the gems glowed. I smiled. I turned back to see a pair of blue eyes staring at me running to catch me. I swiftly went into my room and locked the door going into a fit of giggles as someone sighed in aggravation outside. He always did that._

I snapped back into reality remembering Lucy. "Thank you your highness. I am very grateful." I gave her a full curtsied as in proper protocol. The young queen laughed whole heartedly. I gave her a confused. She got on her tip- toes and whispered in my ear.

"I know who you are. They others might be dumb but not me," said Lucy. I gave her a huge smile. She then leaped into my arms and laughed again. "Can you play a song for me please? And promise to go horse back ridding with me tomorrow?" I nodded my head. My smile grew wider if possible when she smiled practically beaming. I lead her into my room and sat at the grand piano. Lucy sat right next to me watching my fingers as they began to play a sweat tune.

_So lately, been wondering__  
__Who will be there to take my place__  
__When I'm gone, you'll need love__  
__To light the shadows on your face___

_If a great wave shall fall__  
__It'd fall upon us all__  
__And between the sand and stone__  
__Could you make it on your own?___

_If I could, then I would__  
__I'll go wherever you will go__  
__Way up high or down low__  
__I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out__  
__The way to make it back someday__  
__To watch you, to guide you__  
__Through the darkest of your days___

_If a great wave shall fall__  
__It'd fall upon us all__  
__Well I hope there's someone out there__  
__Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would__  
__I'll go wherever you will go__  
__Way up high or down low__  
__I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart__  
__Run away with my hope__  
__Run away with my love___

_I know now, just quite how__  
__My life and love might still go on__  
__In your heart, in your mind__  
__I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would__  
__I'll go wherever you will go__  
__Way up high or down low__  
__I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time__  
__I'll go wherever you will go__  
__If I could make you mine__  
__I'll go wherever you will go___

_I'll go wherever you will go_

I looked back to Lucy. She was fast asleep upon my shoulder so I picked her up and carried her to her room. I laid her on her soft bed and put the covers on her like I use to. I then kissed her on the fore head. When I walked out I rammed into someone. I looked up and saw King Peter so I curtsied. "Hello your highness Queen Lucy fell asleep so I took her to bed," I exclaimed.

He gave me a caring smile." Thank you Lady Lenora. Call me Peter please." I gave him a swift nod in response and then fled to my own rood shutting the door. I then plopped onto the bed and fell fast asleep.

**The songs in this chapter are Impossible by shontelle and wherever you will go by the calling. Comment, follow, and give suggestions or hopes the next chapter will be out soon. Before I go I want you to answer these Questions for me.**

**How does Lenora know Lucy?**

**Who does Lenora want to avoid?**

**Which two people were watching her?**

**Where is she from?**


	2. what made super awkard

**I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or anything you may recognize. I do however own the following in this chapter and the last:**

**Lenora/Tiffany**

**Imelda and Guillaume Guerra**

**And the plot**

**Lenora Prov.**

_The boy grasped my waist tightly sending me into giggles as usual. I can't fall in love with him I know because know we aren't meant to be, but we can still be friends as long as I don't act upon my feelings we should be in the clear. That should be good is it not? No it is not good because I am already in love with him. Uggg! I heard Lucy scream with laughter in her voice," Watch out L-," she shouted before she was cut off by me plopping into the lukewarm ocean water. I looked up to meet the eyes of the culprit. His usually stern blue orbs not had humor in them. _

_ He was laughing so hard he failed to notice me standing up. I tackled him. I was above him now looking down at him. "You should know by now I always get my revenge," I said._

I woke up sitting strait up my shoulders very tense. Not a single ray of sunlight peeked through my window so I could tell it was early in the mourning or late at night. I didn't really care. I stepped out on to the balcony which was made of granite. I breathed in the fresh air. I carved for the air at my true home. I missed the soft crashing of waves and the smell of salt in the air but I had not been there in years. Now I was surrounded by a city with woods. I could only here the soft breeze, pattering of rocks, and the soft breeze of the wind.

"Little late to be star gazing is it not?" said the voice I recognized to be Peter's. I was knick out of my trance and thrown back into reality. I gave him a look that said _I don't care why are you on my balcony?_ He laughed. "Sorry to infuriate you. Before you ask why I am here our bedrooms have a connecting balcony." He said as if reading my mind.

I am doomed I am freaking doomed. "Sorry, did I wake you your highness?" He gave me understanding and sympathetic eyes. I was surprised I hadn't drowned in the yet. They were an ocean blue that was so easy to get lost in.

**Peter Prov.**

"You didn't wake me I usually wake up at odd hours of the night. Speaking truthfully I haven't have a full nights rest for years." I wasn't lying when I said that I hadn't had a full nights sleep since last time I saw _her. _What hurt the most was I knew by now she would be dead. Yesterday when Lenora excited the carriage I couldn't take my eyes off her because she looked so much like her. They had the same facial features and build. The only differences were the hair, eyes, and skin. Lenora had dirty blonde hair while she had golden hair. She had violet eyes while Lenora's were amber. Lenora had olive tinted skin while she had pale skin.

I reached out and held her hand that fit perfectly in mine. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes and stared at me. I notice we began to get closer. I felt no fear, confusion, or nervousness. I just looked into her perfect eyes.

**Lenora Prov.**

I looked into his deep ocean blue eyes. My hair, a tangled curly mess, was battering in the wind. I don't know who started the kiss but I do know that one second I was looking in his eye's the next I was kissing him. His lips were soft and warm. The kiss was soft and delicate. I felt my stomach doing summersaults. I felt his hand rest on my waist while mine were playing in his golden hair. This was perfect. Finally, but sadly, my senses caught up. I pushed away refusing to look him in the eye. I mumbled a sorry and fled. I rushed into my room.

I ran thorough the hallways until I reached the garden. I leaned against an old oak and sighed. I was so incredibly stupid. I lay down and looked at the twinkling stars. Soon my world went black with only one thing on my mind.

I felt someone near me and woke up. I looked and saw none other than King Caspian. I could not get a break. I saw him trying not to burst into laughter. "You know everyone has been looking for you. No wonder you weren't in your room and missed breakfast. You were passed out under a tree." I gave him a hard cold glare. He laughed. "Oh! And Lucy said to tell you that you have horseback riding with her after dinner." I smiled. Caspian held a hand out to me offering assistance. I took it gladly and stood up. I was still in my midnight blue gown. After I had got up I was about to let go of his hand when he kissed me. I stood in shock then pushed him away. Then I slapped him hard in the face. "What was that for?!" he yelled.

I starred at him wide eyed. "You kissed me you freak the question is why should I not slap you!" I yelled in his face I didn't care if he was a stupid king. I stormed off to my room.

I can't believe him. Did that actually happen? I opened my door and slammed it shut. I hated him right now. I rushed to my pillow and screamed into it. I didn't love him I never did, at least not truly. I then remembered I had horse back ridding later.

I threw on a forest green dress. I fixed my hair into a French braid. I smiled and went to Lucy's room and knocked. To my luck she opened the door. "You're alright!" she yelled as she jumped into my arms.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Ok Lu how about instead of going horse back ridding after lunch how about we go now and have a picnic?" I said. Lucy smiled nodded frantically. Within thirty minuets we were on our horses heading toward Cair Paravel.

When we got there we began to eat our sandwiches and grapes. "Lucy would you like to hear a song." She nodded. I gave her a smile. I reached down and grabbed a broken twig. Then it turned into the instrument I was thinking of which was a guitar I began to play a sweet tune as Lucy laid upon a soft sky blue blanket.

_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes__  
__In a happy home, I was a queen, I had a golden throne__  
__Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall__  
__I hear the songs from the places where I was born___

_Upon the hill, across the blue lake__  
__That's where I had my first heart break__  
__I still remember how it all changed, yeah__  
__My father said__  
__Don't you worry, don't you worry child__  
__See, heaven's got a plan for you__  
__Don't you worry, don't you worry now___

_There was a time I met a boy of a different kind__  
__We ruled the world, I thought I'll never lose him out of sight__  
__We were so young, I still think of him now and then__  
__I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend___

_Upon the hill, across the blue lake__  
__That's where I had my first heart break__  
__I still remember how it all changed__  
__My father said__  
__Don't you worry, don't you worry child__  
__See, heaven's got a plan for you__  
__Don't you worry, don't you worry now___

_My father said__  
__Don't you worry, don't you worry child__  
__See, heaven's got a plan for you__  
__Don't you worry, don't you worry now___

_Don't you worry now__  
__See, heaven's got a plan for you_

I looked at Lucy whose eyes were looking at me in realization. " you love him don't you?" she asked. Her eyes looked at me knowingly. "You love Peter that's why you left is it not?" I looked away from her. We spent the rest f the day in silence me to think things over and her to realize that I her old family friend that her siblings probably didn't even remember was in love with her brother. My life is freaking messed up.

Dinner to say the least was awkward. Lucy was smiling like a lunatic ( not that she was one). Peter and Caspian were giving each other evil glare (I have no idea how that happened. Edmund looked like he was caring the world. Susan was trying but failing to get everyone to talk, and me, I was starring at the plate playing with my food. My parents ate super early so they could retire early. Personally I think they did it on purpose.

"Well its best if I go to bed by now so goodnight your highnesses." I said, before I left the room though I hear two vices talk in sink.

"Yes it's best if I go to bed as well." the two voices said. Not so shockingly they belonged to Peter and Caspian. I looked back and noticed both boys glaring at each other. I sighed a, you_ have got to be kidding me _sigh. I then turned on my heel before either boy could catch me and raced to my room. I looked the room leading to my balcony and did the same with one that entered my room. I laid down thinking I was securely locked in, little did I know though.

Thank you for reading this story please review and do my poll. I will be posting my next chapter with 3-4 days so please check out my poll and vote thank you. The song I uses is - Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia with changed lyrics by Tiffany Alvord I recommend listening to it while reading this because this is the song I listen to repeatedly while writing this. Love you all thanks virtual cookies. 


	3. Please speak english

**Sorry this came out late. As an apology I send you all virtual cookies. But things you need to know:**

**Lenora is from 2013**

**She has been to Narnia before**

**She courted Caspian**

**Susan and Lucy were her Best friends**

**She is American **

**And I do not own the chronicles of Narnia**

_"I don't want to court you anymore." Caspian said in a strong voice. The wind making his hair dark hair go wild. The flowers of the meadow were dead. They were lifeless due to winter._

_ "Why? What is wrong Caspian? Please tell me this is a joke. If not I will surely hate you, it is Christmas we should be happy not breaking up you were fine yesterday." I spoke aloud for him to hear. I was sad and heartbroken but it didn't completely break my heart as if we weren't meant to be together. "You know what? I don't care. We are over and we will both move on. Pray Aslan I leave soon though." I said roughly before disappearing into the snow covered trees. The snow_ was_ glistening in the sunlight making everything seem as if it should be happy I knew though it was not a happy day._

_ A lady dashed through the streets holding tightly to her chest two bundles of cloth. She and shimmering brown hair that was nearly black with icy blue eyes and pale skin. A man was running next to her. He had hair the color of gold and violet eyes. He also had pale skin like the woman. Suddenly he changed directions. The woman looked at him. Her eyes fill with a knowingly look that mocked the man. She then continued on her way._

_ She finally reached her destination. She placed the bundles on the pedestal and looked at them with sad eyes. She kissed each bundle lightly before saying some words. Then both disappeared. "You will be safe now Lillian and Irisanne. I pray you two end up together my lovely daughters." The woman said before she herself disappeared right as the doors slammed open._

My eye's snapped open. I hate these bloody dreams. The woman was my mother, well my first biological mother. It was really a complicated story. The man was my first biological father. I was Lillian and Irisanne was my twin sister. Uggg! I hate these dreams.

I ran a hand through my dirty blonde hair. When I looked up I saw the Grand piano glisten in the moonlight. I smiled and went to it. I rested my fingers upon the cold ivory keys. I began to play a powerful yet sorrowful tune.

_I absorb the dark_

_It already left its mark_

_Promises that are always broken _

_say that they've already spoken_

_let the dark overcome_

_there's not much let to be done_

_let in the dark days_

_teach me the bad ways_

_making lies of what they say_

_evil days are the dark ways_

_let my tears fall down_

_I'll let up the walls_

_I know they won't fall_

_It's my only protection_

_From their infection_

_let in the dark days_

_teach me the bad ways_

_making lies of what they say_

_evil days are the dark way_

_but when you fall_

_you cant stand tall_

_let out the call_

_let in their promises_

_and realize they all were a lie_

_let in the dark days_

_teach me the bad ways_

_making lies of what they say_

_evil days are the dark way_

_let in the dark days_

_teach me the bad ways_

_making lies of what they say_

_evil days are the dark way_

_let days flow_

_and continue on_

_to already know_

_and let the dark ways show_

I looked up and say two ocean blue eyes. I jumped. "WHAT THE HELL PETER! WHY IN ASLAN ARE YOU IN MY ROOM? AND HOW ARE YOU EVEN IN HERE I LOCKED THE DOORS?!" His face was filled with amusement.

"I came in though the secret passage way through the fire place. I am in here because we need to talk now." He said his face looking stern. Uggg! What the hell. Maybe I didn't want to talk. I know I didn't want to talk. I locked the door that was my way of saying _leave me the hell alone_. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, now what in Narnia do you want to talk about in the middle of the night that is so important?" I said a little snappy, but hey the dude broke into my room I was allowed to be snappy. I saw his face was nervous. Like what he wanted to say would be very difficult.

"Lenora I….. do you…..I was wondering if…." He stammered out. Personally I was ready to rip off his head right now. This was annoying is it that hard to talk, seriously, I mean seriously.

"Spit it out peter no one will kill you, except me if you keep doing that."

He sighed aloud. "Lenora why did you kiss Caspian? And do you like me?" he said in reply. My heart stopped how could I say this to him. I didn't want to tell him the truth but I also did. Ugg! Why was this so confusing? Then it clicked.

"Ok Peter here it isLa vérité est que je n'ai pas l'embrasser. Il m'embrassa, puis je lui ai donné une claque dans le visage. Je vous tiens Peter, plus que je le voudrais. Je suis juste peur car du coup nous avons connu avant eachother je viens de me diffrent maintenant à cause de la magie et cela se sent tellement agréable de descendre ma poitrine droit de ne pas. Tout ce que je veux vraiment faire, c'est de vous embrasser. Aslan vous rendre la tâche difficile." I said. A smile breaking on my face,

"Ok, Lenora can you please translate I don't know French. Wait how do you even know French?"

"Peter just shut up with the questions now please." I then leaped toward him and smashed my lips on his. At first he was surprised. Then after a few seconds he responded with just as much pressure. Unlike our first kiss this was rough and passionate. My hands were entwining themselves into his hair. His hands were around my waist pulling me closer to him.

His tongue slid across my lips asking for access. I gave it to him. Before I knew it I felt my back crash on to the soft mattress. Our lips didn't separating for a second.

I woke refusing to open my eyes even though I could feel no light through them. I heard the birds outside chirping indicated early mourning 5 maybe 6 am. I moved towared the warmth on my bed only to hit something. I opened my eves to find a shirtless Peter. A blush creped upon my cheeks as I remembered the previous night's events. Nothing happened really. We just had a make out session that ended in _wows'_ and the craving to do it again, also a shirtless Peter. Then we both fell asleep in one another's arms.

I then looked up to see his ocean like eyes look at me. "Hey, so does this mean you like?" he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and kissed his lips lightly. His smile grew. "Does this also mean we are courting?" I rolled my eyes again and this time attacked his lips. He responded immediately his hand grabbing my waist and flipping me under him. This time I asked for permission for him to let me in. He of course let me in. I put my hands on his back and pulled myself closer to him. I broke away for air and he began to kiss up my neck and to my jaw and finally my lips again. Then I broke away ending the kiss. I could see a slight disappointment and giggled, that made his smile return.

"If that was not obvious then you're an idiot, but I don't want to tell everyone right now. It seems too soon you know give it a mount ok Pete." He nodded and kissed me again. The kiss was short ad chaste but it still sent tingles through my body. "Now as much as I would love for you too stay you might want to leave and go back to your room before Lucy of someone wakes up and wants to come in." He then kissed me one more time before retreating back to his room using a passage way the was right under a tapestry of The Golden Rider, or Lady Lillian Dellmar.

Lillian was from the golden ge and had helped the narnians' after the disappearance of Queen Tiffany. She saved them from the Talmariens'. She was beautiful She had my build and facial feature but she had the palest skin, accompanied with violet eyes and hair that looked like gold.

**Omg they are courting. Ahhhh! Ok so review and tell me what you want please. Also if you review and tell me It will happen no matter what. Even though I might have to change the raiding. :P**


End file.
